I Kidnapped Young Justice
by bluebirdinthenight
Summary: I kidnapped Young Justice! Come on in and send in your PM's! We're going to be having lots of fun...but mostly we're just playing truth or dare...
1. Chapter 1

"Ugh..." Trailed Robin.

"Rob! DUDE! GET UP!"

"Go away Wally..." He groaned. "I'm tired..."

"Rob! Get up! Dude! Now's not the time!"

"Wally! What?" He demanded, glaring at the speedster.

It took him a second to realize that he was tied to a chair. His boots, gloves and utility belt gone.

"Dude, you were out for like an hour after I was awake." Wally informed him, his hands tied behind his chair, and his feet tied to the legs.

Robin glanced around at his team mates, all of them tied to chairs, their major weapons gone. Superboy had a tiny pile of kryptonite dust at his feet which was keeping him from breaking the ropes. Zatanna had her hands in some weird cuff thing and they all had inhibitor collars on.

"Your kidding." Robin groaned, leaning back and rocking his chair rapidly. The chair hit the ground with a bang.

"Don't give yourself a concussion. I can't explain that to Shiny." Said a girl, appearing across the room.

"Who are you?" Demanded Superboy, yanking weakly on his ropes.

"Alana." The girl replied, with a glance at the captured team.

"Better question. Why did you kidnap us?" Wally asked.

"That's not a better question, because _I _didn't kidnap you. Although I will tell you why Shiny kidnapped you. She has this freaky obsession with you guys. So she decided she'd kidnap you."

"That's it?" Asked Zatanna uncertainly.

"She sounds psychotic." Piped up Robin, from his position on the floor.

"The jury's still out on that one. Although Niki is defiantly insane. And it's not like we're going to hurt you or anything." Alana replied, sitting in a cross legged position on the floor and sipped her coffee.

Then another girl walked in. "I'm not even going to ask." She said with a quick glance at the teenagers.

"Shiny kidnapped them."

"Who are you?" Wally asked.

"The names Jaci. J-A-C-I. And I just wanted lunch."

"Niki! Stop it! Niki! NIKI! Get off me Niki! Put the knife down! You'll cut someone!" A lot of screaming.

"That's the point!" Another voice screamed, probably Niki. "Take me to Arkham!"

"IN YOUR DREAMS! YOUR MORE INSANE BECAUSE OF THAT PLACE!"

"Ceiling Cat told me to go there!"

"Exactly my point! Now...GET OFF!" More screaming.

"What's wrong with Ceiling Cat?!"

"NO SANE PERSON TALKS TO A CAT THAT LIVE ON THE CEILING!"

"I'M PERFECTLY SANE! I'M AN JUST AN ALIEN THAT LIVES ON ANOTHER PLANET! AND WE TALK TO CEILING CATS!"

"THERE ARE NO SUCH THING AS ALIENS! AND YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY HUMAN!"

More screaming.

"Young lady! STOP THAT!"

Two girls staggered into the room, one riding piggyback style on the other girls back, and trying to stab the girl underneath her with a knife.

"I _so _want a restraining order!" The girl underneath screamed.

The girl who was screaming about Ceiling Cats and Aliens suddenly jumped off the other girls back.

"Who are you?" She asked, cocking her head at the Young Justice team.

"Niki, they're the Young Justice team."

"OOO! I love them!" Niki screamed, laughing.

"Uhuh...My name is Ooo-Shiny, but you can call me Shiny. Everyone does."

"And why did you kidnap us?" M'gann asked.

"Well, I love you guys, and I also love those truth or dare things-"

"I shoulda known." Wally grumbled.

"So I decided to do one. But you guys fought me so I had to use knock out gas, but I used a bigger dose than I should of, and you guys were out for a really long time..."

A hand clamped over her mouth. "You're rambling." Alana informed her.

"Oh. Sorry." The girl grumbled as she pulled Alana's hand off her mouth.

Niki piped up from where she was standing. Which was on the window seal. "I can skydive!" She yelled, leaping off. She landed on Wally, knocking them both over. She grinned. "You're cute."

"Hands off." Jaci muttered.

Niki lept of Wally, and raced over to Jaci and whispered something in her ear. "What the ****?" Jaci demanded.

"Language! We had to take Roy and Jade out for that...remember?"

"Roy and Jade are here?" Asked Artemis, clearly disgusted.

Shiny nodded, laughing. "Roy is here because of the privileges of being an archer. And I like Jade. She's my new favorite female character! They have big mouths on them."

Niki giggled. "Half those words aren't legal..."

"There are illegal words?" Asked Jaci, glancing towards the other girl.

Niki nodded happily, while cutting a teddy bear in half.

"So, I need you to agree that you'll play my game, and after every entry you get to go back to your normal lives."

"No way!" Came several yells.

"Fine." Came the rest.

"Well, I don't really care, because you don't have any choice." She released the ropes, the kryptonite going back in the floor.

"Where did you get the kryptonite?" Asked Robin, standing and rubbing his wrists.

"Well, Niki gets along well with the Joker, so I asked her to ask him, and he asked Lex Luthor."

There were a bunch of raised eyebrows, but nothing more.

"Let Roy and Jade out." Ordered Shiny. A wall came down, revealing the archer and the cat making out.

"Get a room. This is a kid show." Shiny muttered.

"You son of a..." Snapped Jade, pulling away and lunging for Shiny.

"You can't do that, remember?" Asked the girl. "Take a seat."

"Review!" Called Alana.

* * *

**Send in your truth or dares for Robin, Wally, Artemis, Jade, Roy, Zatanna, Superboy, M'gann, Rocket, and Kaulder! SEND IN REVIEWS! I MEAN IT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just an important note from me, Jaci, Niki and Alana...written on my IPhone, so sorry for grammatical and spelling errors.  
**

"Hey guys," Alana smiles, staring at the cameras.

"The story is ending! MWAGHAHAGH!" Niki shouts, and throws a knife at the camera. Luckily, the camera person moves, and the knife narrowly misses him.

"No, the story is not ending." Shiny mutters.

"Who put you in a good mood?" Jaci asks, sipping coffee.

Shiny looks ready to kill Jaci. "Son of Palpatine."

"Isn't he that Critics United dude?"

"Yeah." Shiny replies. "Well, I'm not sure he's a dude, but we're assuming."

"Assumptions are good things!" Niki screams, jumping up and down. "Did you know...that if you switch around the letters in assuming, it reads amusing?"

"She said something smart," Remarks Alana, raising an eyebrow. "It must be miarical day. IF YOU CAN HERE ME, TAKE ME AWAY FROM THIS HADES!"

Jaci snorts, and Shiny looks at Alana. "Did we have you checked for insanity also?"

"No."

"Well..." Shiny turns to Jaci and whispers, "Remind me to make an appointment."

"We need to get on to the announcements." Niki said cheerfully, practicing her knife throwing on a teddy bear. "THERE'S A CEILING CAT!" With that, Niki raced out of the room, throwing knives at the celieng.

"We are only accepting reviews by PM."Jaci announced.

"Sorry guys, but Critics United insisted." Shiny makes a mock bow. "I might accept guest reviews, but I'm not sure yet."

"We're really sorry." Alana says, frowning.

"And Son of Palpatine, if your listening, why can't the characters act how I want them to?"

There was cussing from the other side of the room. "Crud." Shiny mutters. "Roy and Jade are going at it again."

"How do you know it's not Wally and Artemis?" Asked Jaci.

"Because, they don't have mouths like that."

"LATER GUYS!"


	3. Chapter 3

Sure enough, Roy and Jade were going at it, screaming cuss words at each other.

"Guys! SHUT UP!" Screamed Shiny, to no avail.

Alana tried. "Guys? Hello!? Can you hear me?" Still no reply.

Jaci frowned, her nose wrinkling as she did it, but she didn't make an effort to stop the screaming.

"CEILING CAT!" Screamed Niki, racing in, still throwing knives at the ceiling. Then she skidded to a stop and cocked her head, looking at the screaming cat and the screaming archer. "THERE'S A KITTY!" The insane girl screamed, throwing herself at Cheshire's legs.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Screamed Jade, looking at the girl who was currently clinging to her legs.

"I love kitties!" Shouted Niki. "Can I pet you? Are you furry? How can you talk? I didn't know cat's could talk, but I knew ceiling cats could. Are you a ceiling cat?"

Niki gave a short high pitched squeal and scrambled away from Cheshire. "CEILING CAT!"

Cheshire and Roy stared at each other, their argument forgotten. "Um..." Jade started.

"We're going to get started on the dares..." Shiny said, hoping to ignore the argument that was going in between the archer and the cat.

"Oh joy." Muttered Wally, rolling his eyes.

"Well it's better than what we were listening too." Robin muttered, looking at the speedster.

"He's got a point." Remarked Artemis, leaning back in her chair. "Let's get started..."

* * *

"Dare one!" Announced Jaci.

"Actually...Dare two. I'm going to do dare one last." Shiny replied.

"So dare one will be...dare four?" Alana asks, sipping on her coffee.

"Are you always drinking coffee?" Asked Zatanna, cocking her head.

"No. If I was always drinking coffee, I wouldn't be able to breathe, or eat, or talk, ect, so no, I'm not always drinking coffee. Just most of the time."

"That...really clears things up." Remarks Zatanna.

Suddenly a tv appeared, and Shiny said, "This is where we take PM's from. So...first dare..."

Bluedragon1998 appeared on the television. "You guys are insane! I love it!"

"Aw, thank you," Said Niki, smiling a smile that competed with the Jokers.

"We're working on being sane." Alana remarked.

"It's not going well." Jaci said, smirking.

"Anyway, I'm daring Jade and Roy to see how long they can go without making out, and talking."

The TV paused, and Shiny smiled. "Are you ready?"

"No." Said the couple in unison.

"Good. Ready...set...no talking!" Shiny announced, smirking a slightly creepy smile.

Jade made a muffled sound, but sat down, looking defeated. Roy just glared.

"Third dare!" Announced Alana scrolling on her laptop, and then slipping a tape into the TV.

Puppylover12 appeared on the screen this time, smiling. "Hey guys, I have a dare for Wally. Drink a truth serum. It has to last the whole game..." The pause button was hit once more.

"Where do we get truth serum?" Demands Alana. "That's not something we generally have on hand."

"I know where we can get some..." Whispered Niki rocking back and forth humming a creepy tune. "But it'll cost you."

"Niki..." Shiny growled. "Give me the serum."

"NONONONONONONONONO! TAKE ME TO ARKHAM!" The girl shouts, racing into the other room.

The three remaining girls exchanged looks. "Joker." They said in unison.

Three hours, much bargaining and several doses of laughing gas later, three very exhausted looking girls staggered back into the room, holding a vile full of pink venom.

"Now...make...him...take...the...STUPID SERUM!" Alana screamed, her face still not fully recovered from nonstop smiling.

"I plan on it..." Muttered Jaci, lunging for the speedster.

"We can't kil-" Shiny collapsed on the floor. "I don't feel good..."

Jaci forced Wally's mouth open and dumped the pink liquid in his mouth, not wasting a drop.

"Were we supposed to use all of that...?" Groaned Alana.

"I don't care...and I don't know..." Muttered Jaci, collapsing near Shiny.

"Did you know..." Wally started, after choking on the venom. "That I never loved Miss M? I kinda always thought that Artemis was pretty..."

Artemis blushed bright red and clapped her hand over his mouth. You could hear muffled sounds coming from the speedsters mouth, but Arty wouldn't let go of his mouth, until he pried her hand off and kissed her.

"I don't think we were supposed to use all of that..." Muttered Alana.

"I DON'T CARE!" Wailed Jaci, covering her ears.

Niki walked in, stepping over her half dead room mates. "Next dare!" She exclaimed cheerfully.

This time the TV showed PowerToThePeople23. "Hey Ooo-Shiny, Alana, Jaci, Niki still as crazy as ever I see. You guys stole the team, cool."

"Hey Power," Remarked Shiny, perking up a bit.

"Anyway hey people of earth and beyond my old name was ToughGirlsRuleTheWorld87 which was inspired by all the YJ girls anyway to my dares and truths."

"She runs L'aganns blog!" Shiny said, her exhaustion forgotten. "Check it out! It's amazing!"

Artemis I dare you to sing What I've Overcome by Fireflight. (Is this before the skip or after? And look up the song on You Tube.)

"Oh sorry, forgot to mention. It's before." Shiny said. "Or maybe it could be after..." (Que creepy cackling.)

"Robin! You're in charge of the creepy cackling!"

Robin cackled, sending a shiver up everyone's spine.

"Come on up Arty!" Jaci said, a microphone set up in the front of the room.

Artemis walked up to the microphone, and the music started playing.

"I've got this passion," She started, her voice highlighting the words.

"It's something I can't describe, It's so electric, it's like I've just come alive." Her voice was chillingly beautiful, cutting through the unusual silence in the room.

"I feel my freedom, now that the past is erased. I feel the healing, I found the meaning of grace." Artemis bit her lip, as the music played for a moment, leading up to the chorus.

"If only you could see me yesterday! Who I used to be before the change! You'd see a broken heart, you'd see the battle scars. It's funny how words can't explain, how good it feels to break the chains. I'm not what I have done...I'm what I've overcome."

"I know I'll stumble. I know I'll still face defeat. These second chances, will define me. So I'm moving forward...I'm standing on my two feet. I've got momentum. I've got someone saving me..."

Shiny, quite frankly, had to hold in her fangirl moment.

Artemis sang the chorus once more, her voice holding every note perfectly.

"I'll make mistakes, and I might fall. But I won't break, I've got someone saving me!" Artemis sang, her voice rising with the music.

"If only you could see me yesterday..." You could get lost in her voice, as she restarted the chorus.

"I'm what I've overcome..."

Artemis walked back down, and KF kissed her. That's when Shiny lost it, started jumping up and down and screaming. "It was so perfect and so and I'm just going to die and..."

Alana handed Shiny a pill, which she managed to choke down. "Um...ahem."

Power then continued her dares. "Robin, Truth. Is your name Richard John Grayson and you have to answer even if I missed spelled your last name."

"Um...maybe..." Muttered Robin, rubbing the back of his head.

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!" Screamed Shiny, shaking the boy by his shoulders. "OR I SHALL TELL THE WORLD!"

"OKAY OKAY! No!"

"YES IT IS! LIAR! DIDN'T BATS TELL YOU NOT TO LIE!?"

"The Joker gas affected your brain." Robin said, shrinking back from Shiny a bit.

"WHO CARES?! ANSWER THE QUESTION HONESTLY!"

"YES!" Screamed Robin, terrified of the rabid fangirl in front of him.

"And I am done." Said Shiny, walking away.

"Dare for everyone I dare all of you to not let a guy named La'Gann AKA Lagoon Boy on the team if ever he comes."

"I refuse." Kaulder said, speaking up for once. "La'gann is my friend."

"But-" Stuttered Shiny. "IT WOULD SAVE YOU A TON OF TROUBLE! LA'GANN WOULDN'T DATE M'GANN AND HE WOULDN'T BE TAKEN CAPTIVE, AND SO M'GANN WOULDN'T RIP INFO FROM-"

Jaci clamped her hand over Shiny's mouth. "Some people haven't seen that episode yet."

"Oh..." Muttered Shiny. "Sorry."

"Who is La'gann and why would I date him...?" M'gann asked, frowning.

Conner growled, and took M'gann's hand protectively.

From behind Power you could hear a voice. "I heard that!"

"La'gann?" Kaulder asked.

"Good!" Shouted Power. "Now be quiet La'gann, before I make you!"

"Ohhhh, I'm so scared of a thirteen year old girl!" La'gann shouted, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I hear La'gann!" Niki screamed racing in with a baseball bat. "I brought my best baseball bat...where is he?"

"Not here, unfortunately." Remarked Shiny, scowling. "He's in our PM."

"AW!" Niki screamed, marching away.

"Shut Up!" Power shouted, glaring at the door.

"Make me!" Shouted La'gann angrily.

"Okay! Alice!" A wolf walked in the sight of the camera, and looked up at Power expectantly. "Thanks for Alice guys." Power remarked, looking at the cameras and then looking at Alice, said, "Go get 'em!"

Alice howled, and raced behind the door.

In short, there was lots of screaming and snarling.

"La'gann screams like a girl..." Giggled Niki.

"Sorry about that..." Said Power, giving one last glare at the door. "Wally I dare you to paint the Batcave and The Batmobile hot pink! I'm evil! Oh you also have to take Batman's cape and give it to me I need it for my Halloween costume."

-Several hours later-

Wally was covered in pink paint. And was dragging a cape behind him, which he had miraculously kept clean. Shiny snapped her fingers, and Wally was clean, and the cape was in Power's hands. "There you go Power." Said an exhausted Wally, who sank to the floor.

Then there was a DVD in Shiny's hands. "I dare everyone to watch the Dark Knight Rises! Best movie ever!"

Shiny started fangirling again. "I LOVE THIS MOVIE! I CAN'T WAIT TO WATCH IT!

"Well bye. "

"BYE POWER!"

-Several more hours later-

Everyone had watched TDKR and fell in love with it. Actually, they watched it twice, because Niki insisted.

"Last dare..." Yawned Alana, slipping another tape into the TV.

Nightwing Master of the Aster appeared on the screen next. "I dare Robin to call Batgirl and tell her how he doesn't like her and likes Zatanna instead."

"But I never LIKED Batgirl!" Groaned Robin when a phone appeared in his hand.

"You have to do it." Said Shiny, smirking.

So Robin dialed her number. "Um hi, Babs, IneverreallylikedyouIalwaysl ikedZatannabye." He shouted, clicking the end call button.

"He did it." Shrugged Alanah.

"Stupid loopholes." Shiny muttered.

"I dare Zatanna to use a spell on everyone to make them fall asleep than use the same spell on herself so she falls asleep on top of Robin."

"Well...we might have to switch the rating from K to T." Shiny muttered, as Zatanna sighed a reluctant sigh.

Everyone collapsed with a terrifying thunk as they hit the floor. Zatanna then used the spell on herself, and passed out next to Robin. They were curled up in a cute way, that Shiny couldn't even be remotely mad that Zatanna was taking her guy.


	4. Chapter 4

"LOOK AT ME! I CAN FLY!" Screamed Niki, leaping off the rafters, and hitting the floor with a thunk. She jumped to her feet, giggling uncontrollably, when Shiny staggered out of her room, wearing Batman pajamas.

"NIKI! WHAT THE **** ARE YOU DOING?!" She screamed.

"I'm flying!"

"PEOPLE CAN'T FLY!"

Jaci walked in the room and glanced at the scene. "Somebody (Scoff Shiny Scoff) woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

Shiny didn't take her eyes off Niki. "I wouldn't have to wake up in a bad mood if I hadn't been infused with a gallon of Joker Venom! And it's all because of this little-"

"Okay, Okay, I think she gets it." Says Alana, as she strode into the room.

"Why don't we just get started with the truths and dares?" Asked Jaci, not wanting to inflict Shiny's wrath.

"Whatever," Remarked Shiny, walking over to her laptop. "Does someone want to go get the team while I log in?"

There was a moment of silence.

"Um, Shiny...don't you want to change out of your pj's?" Asked Jaci cautiously.

"GO GET THEM!"

* * *

Thirty minutes later the team was gathered in the room, Jaci and Alana had finally forced Shiny into some jeans and a t-shirt, and Niki was still launching herself off the rafters.

"STOP IT NIKI, OR I WILL INFUSE YOU WITH AS MUCH FEAR GAS I CAN GET MY HANDS ON AND WHILE YOU'RE LIVING A NIGHTMARE, I WILL KILL YOU IN THE MOST PAINFUL WAY POSSIBLE!"

Niki whimpered and raced into the kitchen.

"Okay," Shiny started, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Roy and Jade, you are still prohibited from talking."

"Where are they?" Asked Alana, scanning the room for the archer, and the cat.

"Oh crap." Said Jaci.

The threesome scoured the house, finally finding Roy and Jade in a spare room, making out. Shiny pressed a button on her remote, and a jolt of electricity hit both of them.

"You guys, LOSE. The reviewers can now choose your punishment for losing the dare."

"That's no fair," Complained Jade.

They drug the two back into the room, and started the dares.

"First PM is from Huge potter fan." Announced Jaci.

The girl appeared on the screen, and immediately started talking. "Hey everyone! I'm Huge potter fan, but you guys can call me Chloe!"

"Hey Chloe!" Said everyone, minus Jade and Niki, because Jade was pouting, and Niki hadn't returned from the kitchen.

"I liked your dares!"

"Aw, thanks, but the users sent them in, I was just posting them all on this lovely site!" Shiny said, grinning at the television.

"Okay. Truth for everyone in the room. Who do you guys like and liked?"

"Why don't you start Robin, and then we'll go around the room. AND TELL THE TRUTH!"

"Um..." Robin started, his cheeks turning bright red. "I liked this girl named Miranda when I was smaller, but now I like.." His voice toned off into a mumble.

"Excuse me, I couldn't hear that." Said Shiny, smirking.

"And I like Zatanna." He almost whispered it, and Zatanna's cheeks turned bright red, a smile overtaking most of her face.

"IlikedM'gannbutnowIlikeArtemis! DidyouknowthatthisonetimeIin vitedArtemistomyhouseandwe-" The sounds became muffled by Artemis's hand.

"I think that truth serum put him on a sugar high." Remarked Alana

"I liked Conner," Artemis started. "But now I like," (Mumbling)

"Speak up please," Said Shiny.

"I already said who I liked, just not loud!"

"Shesaidme!" Shouted Wally, prying Artemis's hand off.

"Shut it Baywatch!"

"New rule. No saying it quietly. You have to say it loud enough that everyone can hear." Announced Shiny.

"I liked M'gann, and I still like M'gann." Conner announced. M'gann smiled at him.

"I liked Conner, and I still like Conner," Said M'gann.

Shiny made a gagging face.

"I liked Tula, but I don't like anyone currently." Kaldur said quietly.

"Aw, poor Kallie. Forever alone..." Said Jaci. Both Alana and Shiny slapped her.

Suddenly someone laughed creepily. Not Robin creepily, but Joker creepily.

And then Niki hurled herself off the rafters, on top of Shiny, and raced out of the room. Groaning, Shiny stumbled to her feet. "I HATE YOU!"

I like Red over here," Remarked Jade, leaning in for a long slow kiss.

Artemis raced out, hands over her mouth, while Shiny made more gagging faces.

"Same here." Said Roy when they pulled apart.

"You guys are disgusting," Remarked Artemis when she returned to the room.

Huge potter fan laughed. "Every couple in the room needs to kiss."

"Every single one?" Demands Shiny, eyebrows raised.

"Even the crack ones?" Asked Alana.

"Might as well."

"WAIT!" Screamed Robin, leaping to his feet. "Wally and I have to kiss?"

"NoNONONONONONONO!" Screamed Wally.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, every ship you could think of had kissed.

Even Wally and Robin, as much as it disgusted the two.

In fact, Roy and Jade were still kissing.

Managing to ignore the pair, Shiny unpaused the PM.

"All the boys have to dress up in tutus and sing Barbie girl," She cackled evilly. "You can't get away from me!"

Soon, all the guys were in pink tutus. Yanking at them, and glaring at the paused PM.

The guys grumbled, but got up and sang."

"I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world. Life in plastic it's so fantastic. You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere."

Wally started laughing his head off. "That is sooo wrong!"

Nobody noticed that Chloe was taping the whole thing.

"Keep singing Baywatch," Giggled Artemis from her seat.

"Imagination, life is your creation!"

"I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world life in plastic, it's so fantastic!"

Robin started cackling, not evilly, but in that genuine laugh.

The song continued, with the guys, looking displeased, the girls giggling, and Wally and Robin occasionally breaking down laughing.

"I'm a blonde, single girl, in a fantasy world," Robin giggled again. "Dress me up, make it tight," This time Wally started giggling.

"I'm your dolly."

"Oh gosh," Said M'gann, laughing.

"Your my doll, rock and roll, glamor and pink, kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky," This time, both Wally and Robin broke down laughing, along with Jade.

"I didn't realize how wrong this song could get." Said Alana raising an eyebrow.

The song continued, and finally ended, and everyone was rolling around laughing on the floor.

"That..." Gasped Jaci, "Is...so...wrong..."

The boys finally came back in the room, completely dressed.

"Guess what? I put the whole thing on Facebook and Youtube."

"My life is officially over." Announced Roy.

"But that's my thing," Grumbled Robin.

"Shocked? C'mon Robin you're not the only one that's a ninja."

"Of course I'm not." He said indignantly. "Batman is, and Agent A is, Batgirl is, and so is Agent J!"

"Agent J and A?" Asked Artemis.

"Yep!"

"Anyway, thanks and bye. Oh and by the way Robin, Știu cine sunt u și Batman. Dick si Bruce. Arata atat de afară pentru șantajează! hehe...  
Competențelor oameni naiba eu sunt un spion. Bye justiție tineri e frumos tipi u întâlnire.

Robin's eyebrows raised and he cleared his throat. "She's...creepy..."

* * *

"Second is Nightwing Master of the Aster!" Shiny announces.

Just at that moment, Niki races into the room and assults Shiny with a knife. While the two of them are grappling on the floor for control of the knife, Aster starts talking.

"Since Robin found a loop hole, now I dare him to tell Batgirl that he likes Zatanna instead of her in person and watch her reaction."

"Guys, I never _liked _Batgirl!"

Suddenly Barbara was on the floor infront of them. "Robin-What am I doing here?"

"Um-" Robin muttered, stumbling over his words. "I um...I..never liked you, I always liked Zatanna?" He asked hopefully.

Batgirl gave Robin a confused look. "Well that's a relief, since I never liked you either? Seriously dude, we've been over this. I don't have a crush on you."

Suddenly Batgirl was sapped out of the room, and Robin sank into his seat with a slightly relieved expression.

* * *

"Third is Tabatha-Walker-Valentine13!"

Shiny had only just managed to pull the knife out of Niki's hands when the crazed girl pulled it back and threw it at the roof, screaming about celieng cats. Shiny brushed herself off.

"Hiya!" Tabatha shouted, grinning.

"Hey," Everyone else answered.

"I dare Robin to-"

"Oh no." Groaned Robin.

"-Dress up in his costume from the sixties, and use lingo from that era, like good golly and stuff." Tabatha paused, staring out a window. "What was he thinking back then."

"I know right?" Exclaimed Shiny.

Roy and Wally started giggling.

Robin stormed out of the room, going to change.

"I dare Wally to hug Artemis for more than ten seconds while giving each other complements."

Wally gave Artemis an awkward hug.

"I think your brave." Stated Wally.

"You can make me laugh." Said Artemis.

"You're smart."

"I respect you."

"I like how your level headed."

"I like how you'll do anything for your friends."

After the eleven second hug, the two pulled apart, and sat down, their cheeks bright red.

"Golly Gee, I didn't think you guys could do it." Muttered Dick, stepping out of the shadows. Roy started laughing and turned his cellphones video camera on the poor bird.

"Robin!' Squealed Shiny. "My poor baby!" She threw her arms around Dick, pretending to sob on his shoulder while Dick looked displeased with the world.

"Mwahahhahahahahhahaha," Giggled Tabby. "Listen to the Tabby, love the Tabby!"

"What the heck?" Asks Alana.

"Hypnosis was never my strength, gracias and thank you!"

"Doesn't gracias and thank you mean the same thing?" Asked Jaci.

* * *

"Last, but not least is bluedragon1998!"

"Thanks for taking my first dare."

"No prob!"Niki screamed, hurling herself off the rafters, recovering from her ceiling cat incident.

"My second dare will see how long every one can stand to listen to gangnam style while doing the dance."

"NO!" Screamed Shiny, jumping to her feet. "I HATE THAT SONG! KILL ME NOW!"

"Okay!" Shouted Niki, just a little to happily.

"Not literally Niki!"

"Oh," Pouted the crazed girl.

"And Niki, your my favorite." Bluedragon said.

"SOMEONE LIKES ME!" Screamed Niki. "IN YOUR FACE ALANA!" Niki raced off, happily singing 'Everybody Loves Me' by OneRepublic.

"By the way, Jade and Roy still can't talk." Remarked bluedragon.

"Too late," Said Jaci. "They already did. But you can vote on their punishment!"

"Joy," Remarked Jade beneath her breath.

And so everyone in the room started dancing to Gangnam Style, while Shiny let out groans of exasperation.

* * *

Wally lasted the longest, at a record time of two hours. Shiny lost, at a time of only two minutes, with Artemis close behind her. At the end of the two hours though, everyone was joined in on the groaning.

* * *

**Kay guys, I'm adding myself (Shiny), Niki, Jaci, and Alana in on the truth or dares, so dare us! :) And I kinda want to add Jason. So go to my profile and vote on the poll I have set up for _this story. _**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey guys!" Shouted Shiny. "This is an authors note!"

"Who are you talking to?" Asked Jaci, striding into the room.

Niki suddenly stood up in one of the corners and sulked into the light. "Shhh...She's talking to the ceiling cats...they're right there-can you see them?"

"Nobody can see ceiling cats Niki." Shiny said in a reasonable voice. "Now if you'll just take the serum-"

"NO!" Screamed Niki, racing out of the room. "You chased them away!"

"So, the authors note is about the poll on my profile, that you can-_should-_visit." Shiny said, with a smile.

"It's also about our Tumblr account (we are the personalities dot tumblr dot com) Just remove the spaces and replace the dots with periods and you should be fine!" Jaci said proudly. "I had the idea to make one for all of us, since Shiny wanted to keep the fun all to herself."

"We might be too crazy for even tumblr." Shiny said nonchalantly.

"She might have point." Said Alana, taking a drink of coffee.

"Guys, don't be scared to send in your PM's! We don't bite!" Said Shiny with a laugh. "Seriously, the reason we waited so long to update last time was because we didn't have very many PM's or even reviews, and this time we have even less! C'mon! Just hit the button!"

In that exact moment, Niki decided to tackle Shiny, screaming about ceiling cats, and Arkham.

Alana and Jaci stared at the two girls rolling around on the floor.

"While we take care of this problem..." Said Alana hesitantly, trailing off with a glance at Jaci.

"Please enjoy Roy and Jade kissing," Said Jaci, pulling the couple on stage while they raced after Niki who was dragging Shiny away.

* * *

The rest of the team exchanged glances as Roy and Jade made out, and a large amount of screaming happened in the other room.

"We need to get out of here," Groaned Artemis, staring at her sister.

Suddenly, Shiny raced in and slapped Artemis.

"Not gonna happen!"


	6. Chapter 6

"GUYS GUYS GUESS WHAT GUYS! GUYS LOOK AT ME!"

"What is Niki shrieking about now?" Asked Jaci as she walked in the room.

"I'M NOT NIKI, AND I DON'T SHRIEK!" Shouted Shiny, pulling Jaci in front of her. "WE'RE ON THE AIR! THE WONDERFUL VIEWERS OF THIS STORY ARE ABOUT TO GUESS MY NEWEST FANDOM!"

"Are you going to let them guess, or are you just going to tell them?" Asked Jaci, acting slightly put off by Shiny's random, yet not uncommon behavior.

"I'M A FANTERN GUYS!"

"I think she's just going to tell them," Said Artemis, who was still fairly irritated by Shiny's actions last chapter.

Shiny jumped up and down, squealing as she did so. "THEY'RE SO PERFECT IN EVERY WAY! ESPECIALLY RAZAYA! EXCEPT RAZER MESSED EVERYTHING UP, AND I WAS SO TICKED!"

"Do you want to start the chapter or not?" Asked Alana, as she settled into a cross-legged position on the floor.

"Oh, yeah," Said Shiny, clearing her throat. "I forgot about that."

"Better go get Niki," Reminded Jaci, settling down beside Alana.

"Why do we need her?" Shiny asked, her nose wrinkling as she scowled.

"Because the last time we didn't include her in on something she pouted for weeks." Jaci said.

"It's almost better to have a insane Niki then a pouting Niki," Remarked Alana.

Twenty minutes later, everyone had settled into the main room, and Shiny had pulled in the PM machine thingy.

"Hi I'm minichurros!" Exclaimed the viewer, who was now known as minichurros.

"Hi!" Screamed Niki. "My name is Niki, and this is Shiny and Alana and Jaci and the Young Justice team! You're new to this story! Aren't you? I think I'd remember you, 'cause minichurros is a cool name. Anyway, do you like ceiling cats? 'Cause I-"

Shiny placed her hand over the babbling girls mouth.

"Minichurros is a weird name," Said Robin, wrinkling his nose.

"That's coming from you," Snorted Wally.

"What does that mean?" Exclaimed Robin, putting a hand to his chest as if offended.

"Whelmed?" Reminded Kaldur.

"And astrous." Stated Superboy.

"Traught?" Asked Artemis.

"If you're wondering, I got my name from a cereal called Mini Churrios. A lot of people wonder where I get my name." Explained minichurros hurriedly.

"Like us." Said M'gann smiling.

"Anyway, this is a dare for Robin and Wally."

"Spare me," Groaned Wally, while Roy laughed.

"I can finally get some blackmail material on you two." He smirked.

Shiny strode up to the archer and placed a video camera in his hands. "Knock yourself out."

"Please do," Said Wally.

"Blackmail is my thing!" Pouted Robin.

"You don't even know if the dare is blackmail material!" Snorted Jaci.

"They have to let the girls go put Robin in a navy blue poofy princess dress and Wally in a red poofy princess dress!" Exclaimed minichurros, grinning at the pair of boys. "Ooo, and they have to take off their masks so they can put makeup on! And then-then they have to act like a princess for the rest of the chapter!"

"You heard the lovely viewer my babies," Laughed Shiny. "Take it away girls,"

"No." Stated Robin firmly. "No. I'm not doing that.

"You're ruining minichurros happiness!" Screamed Niki, shaking the boy wonders shoulders. "DO YOU WANT TO TAKE THE HAPPINESS OUT OF THE WORLD!?"

"Um...no," Said Robin, shrinking away from Niki.

"Is the dress sexy?" Asked Wally.

"What?" Shouted Robin, glaring at his best friend.

"How long does that truth serum last?" Asked Alana.

"I don't know, but if we continue to get random thoughts like that, I might have to erase my memory." Snorted Shiny.

"'Cause I probably look good in anything."

The whole group just stared at Wally. "What? It's true!"

"Of course it is," Smirked Jaci.

"Cough crush cough," Said Alana, smirking back.

"Shut up," Grumbled Jaci.

M'gann, Jade, Artemis and Zatanna dragged the two boys into a different room. Artemis and Zatanna seemed a little too happy to help with this particular dare. After several moments of crashing in the background the four girls shoved the boys back in the room.

The boys looked hilarious. Wally was dressed in a red dress, that had thin straps over the shoulders. The front was covered in diamonds, and Artemis had obviously had fun with the speedsters make up, since his lips were covered in the bright red lipstick, and his whole face was really white.

Robin was dressed in something identical to Wally's dress, except it was a dark navy blue color. He was sporting teal eyeshadow and identical lipstick, the girls had put blush on him, which didn't really work well with his pale skin. He also had his mask off, so his bright blue eyes just highlighted his scowl.

"Batman's going to kill you," Warned Robin, glaring at Shiny.

"You mean I'd get to meet Batman?" Exclaimed Shiny. "'Cause Batman doesn't kill."

"She's got a point there," Said Roy, filming the entire incident. "Now start acting like princesses."

"I think I smudged the paint off my nails," Said Wally in a incredibly high-pitched voice.

Jaci and Artemis started laughing.

"C'mon Rob," Urged Red Arrow. "Say something for the camera."

Rob scowled, glaring at his older 'brother'. "Does this dress make me look fat?" He mimicked in Wally's princess voice.

"This is absolutely priceless," Grinned Roy.

Shiny snorted her agreement. "Thank you minichurros for finally giving Roy some blackmail material, and for giving the rest of us a good laugh."

"I hate minichurros," Said Wally, still using his high princess voice.

"Hating is not a lady like thing," Said Artemis, still laughing.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know that you were a lady," Retorted Wally, almost forgetting the voice.

Roy chortled, smirking at the two 'princesses'.

"Okay then..." Hesitated Alana. "Next PM!"

Shapeshifter15 appeared on the screen, with newest dare for the heroes. "I've got a truth for Robin." Shapeshifter announced.

"Oh really?" Asked Robin in his girly voice. "Because I'd just love to answer it!"

"Who do you really like?" Questioned Shapeshifter. "Barbara Gordon or Zatanna?"

"This again?" Demanded Robin, falling out of character.

"Do it in the voice!" Ordered Niki

"This again?" Groaned Robin, doing it in the voice this time.

"Yes," Said Jaci. "The world has to know."

"I also give you permission not to speak in the voice for a second." Shiny said.

"Because this is a very solemn occasion," Said Alana, pretending to meditate. "HMMMM..."

"Okay," Said Robin in his natural voice. "I don't know. Zatanna and Babs are both really amazing girls, ya know? And so it's really hard to decide. Plus, I'm only thirteen. I'm still trying to get the whole teenage romance thing worked out."

"And there you have it Shapeshifter," Announced Alana with a bow. "Robin thinks that both girls are very amazing."

"Don't feel bad," Said Shiny. "Razer's nineteen and still trying to get the whole teenage romance thing worked out."

"THIS IS YOUNG JUSTICE!" Screamed Niki, jumping down on Shiny. "THE CEILING CATS HAVE NO IDEA WHO RAZER IS!"

"What, I was just-What?" Shiny said, peeling Niki off of her.

"We will move on to the rest of Shapeshifter's PM." Said Jaci in an announcer's voice.

"Superboy here's your dare: Prank call Superman."

"I did that last week," Giggled Wally in his girly voice.

Conner growled and stared at the PM.

"How do you know that he's not going to tell Superman where we are?" Questioned Artemis.

"One, because Niki would just kill you all-" Robin opened his mouth to say something, but Shiny just cut him off. "-She also has an endless supply of kryptonite, so yes, she'd kill Superboy too. Two, you guys have no idea where you are, because this place doesn't actually exist."

"How does a place not exist?" Questioned M'gann.

"Because I built it inside the fandoms. Like right now, it's existing inside the YJ fandom, but when we're done here, it will exist inside the GLTAS fandom because that's my newest fandom."

"That's impossible," Muttered Jade.

"No, it's not." Corrected Zatanna. "With the right spell, she could probably do it."

"See?" Said Shiny. "And, I already did it...so..."

A phone appeared in Superboy's hand.

"Call Supey and um..." Said Shiny, glancing around the room.

"Pretend you're Lex Luthor, and ask him out on a date!" Giggled Niki.

Conner gave Niki an absolutely loathing look.

Shiny smirked. "That's actually a good idea,"

Jaci grinned. "No, he should call, and then, in a really whiny voice scream 'why won't you love me'."

"That one's almost better," Grinned Shiny. "I don't know what to make you do!"

"I think he should do the why don't you love me one," Said Alana.

Shiny snapped her fingers, making Superboy's voice higher.

"Okay then," Said Shiny. "Call Supey.

Conner looked ready to smash the cellphone, but instead he dialed Clark's number.

"Hello?" Asked Clark from the other end of the phone.

"Why won't you love me?" Shouted Conner into the phone. His voice was so high, it was laughable.

"Who is this?" Demanded Clark. "Wally, is this you? If it is, I swear..."

Conner hung up, and Shiny snapped her fingers once more, returning the kryptonians voice back to normal.

"By the way, I read your profile and I gotta say that I agree. They are basically breaking the rules themselves too." Shapeshifter said to Shiny.

Shiny nodded. "I'm glad someone else agrees. I got really tired of all the crap fanfiction writers were dealing with. Someone needs to take a stand. Just like the whole-canceling YJ thing-someone needs to stand up against it. There's a lot of people doing so, but their efforts aren't seen, heard, or received the way they need to be."

"Next PM," Announced Niki. "Why don't we get dares?"

"'Cause people don't wanna dare us, or truth us. We just sit here." Alana explained.

Power appeared on the screen. "I say 1 and 4. It needs Jason but it should be in season 2 since in season 1 no one knows he's alive-well maybe Artemis knows. I always liked to think they had this whole brother, sister thing in North Gotham."

"That's my headcanon!" Said Shiny grinning. "Oh yeah guys, I forgot to mention that I'll be doing another story with the YJI team. This story will continue, but in that story there will be all the new team members, as well as Jason. That got the most votes, so I'll announce the new story here as soon as I get the first chapter typed out. I might do a GLTAS one too. That might be fun. Anyway, be on the look out."

"Who do I know?" Questioned Artemis.

"Agent J," Replied Shiny easily. "You probably know him, you just don't know his code name."

"Sooo...I'm back!" Announced Harry Potter fan with a bow.

"Joy," Jade remarked irritably.

"I heard that!" Shouted Harry Potter fan

"*****" Grumbled Jade.

"LANGUAGE," Shouted Shiny.

"I heard that too!" Announced Potter fan.

"Big ears!" Shouted Jade at the PM.

"Shut it Jade," Grumbled Artemis.

"You're on the dark side Arty?" Said Robin in his annoying princess voice.

"Thanks Artemis! You're the best!" Potter fan said, grinning at the blond archer. "So dares. I'll try to be nice...anyway...Robin-"

"****," Grumbled Robin. "You know, M'gann hasn't had a dare the whole time. Neither has Kaldur! It's not whelming at all!"

"LANGUAGE!" Reminded Shiny once more.

Harry Potter Fan gasped. "Don't swear Robin! As I was saying-Robin, can you please sing Body Language by Jesse McCartney to Zatanna.

"Of course he can!" Said Shiny with a grin, tossing the boy wonder a microphone. She snapped her fingers, and he was no longer in a dress, but in normal clothes. "You can sing normally,"

"He gets to-what?-No fair!" Whined Wally.

The music started, and Shiny smiled widely as the boy wonder started singing.

"Ooo that body's like music to my ears," He sang. The phrase was repeated three more times, and then the words changed. "What you want is right here,"

"Oh she, oh she so international, the way, the way, she get it on the floor."

"I'm tryin', I'm tryin' to holler at you; I want, to get, to know you better."

"Parlez vous francais? Konichiwa," Robin's voice hit the accents in the different languages perfectly. "Come move in my way...Hey little chica from Guadeloupe..."  
"That thing you got behind you is amazing,"

"I don't speak Spanish, Japanese or French, but the way that body's movin' definitely makes sense...It's her, her body, her body language-it's her, it's her body, her body, her body language. The way she moves around, the way she grinds to the beat, breakin' it down articulately. It's her-her body-her body-her body language-it's her-her body-her body language."

"Make ya wanna say heeeeyy, heeeyy. Heeeeyyy..." The body language part was repeated.

"Shorty, let me whisper in your ear. Tell you everything you want to hear, you got my vote, hottest girl of the year,"

"Let's have a celebration baby!"

"Parlez vouz francais," Sang the boy wonder, his voice a perfect imitation of Jesse's.

"It's official," Whispered Shiny. "French is my favorite language."

"I don't speak Spanish, Japanese or French," Every note was hit perfectly by Robin's voice. "It's her-her body-her body language-"

Robin finished the song, and Shiny snapped his fingers, so he was wearing the dress again. "Sorry," She apologized. "Only a temporary change."

"I know people-he sounds so much like Jesse Mccartney 'cause he is actually him."

There was silence for a few moments, which was then broken by Artemis.

"I know you're not Jesse Mccartney," She informed him. Roy and Wally nodded in agreement.

"Not physically, in fact guys-You're all cartoons. So, Robin is just voice by Jesse Mccartney. "Face it or else," Potter Fan said with a shrug. "Ohh, by the way, Artemis, please sing Alice by Avril Lavigne."

"That's one of my favorite songs," Artemis said with a grin.

"Trippin' out, Spinnin' around. I'm underground, I fell down. I fell down."

"I'm freakin' out, so where am I know? Upside down, and I can't stop it now."

"I can't stop it now,"

"Oh, oh oh, I'll get by,"

"I-I'll survive. When the worlds crashing down-when I fall and hit the ground, I will turn myself around-don't you try to stop it."

"I-I won't cry. I found, myself; in Wonderland. Get back on my feet-again. Is this real? Is it pretend? I'll take-a stand-until, the end." Artemis sang the chorus again, and then ended the song.

"Ohh Wally," Potter Fan says with a grin. A package of sweets appears in the speedsters lap. "Here you go."

Wally's eyes brightened. "MY BABIES! DON'T TOUCH THEM!"

"Robin? When are you going to ask Zatanna out?-And yes, it's a truth. And speak clearer! Geez, people these days."

"I know right?" Laughed Shiny in agreement.

"Like I said-I'm still figuring out the whole teenage romance thing! I'm not ready yet! I'm a freakin' thirteen!"

"Well good for you Robin," Potter fan said.

"Someone make her ask her out-or better yet, do it now!" Said Potter fan.

"UGH!" Groaned Robin, burying his face in his hands.

Potter fan yawned. "I'm sooo tired. In case you don't know, I'm in Hong Kong. Ciao people! Yep, I'm asian!"

"Ya sure you want to disclose that info? 'Cause Jade's giving you a deathglare." Said Shiny, glancing at the cat.

"Hi!" Musicgirl said, appearing on screen. "Did someone send in a dare for Robin to reveal his ID? If not I want him to do the dare!"

"I'm not sure, but I'll reveal it for him, because he probably won't speak up." Shiny said, glaring at him. Robin glared back. "This is Richard John Grayson, last flying Grayson, first Robin, sidekick for Batman, straight A student at Gotham High!"

"I knew it the moment I saw your eyes!" Shouted Artemis with a yes fist.

"That seems like a good enough place to end!" Announced Shiny. "We will answer a few questions really quickly though."

"We don't take Niki to Arkham because she was only more crazy because of that place. She was always helping Joker out with escape plans and everything else like that, and we were scared she was going to get herself into a ton of trouble," Explained Alana.

"And Shiny is always high," Explained Jaci.

"High on my fandoms," Said Shiny.

"And Niki is an escaped mental patient, yes." Alana said.

"Yes, we need serious help,"

"Serious professional help." Said Alana.

"But we're not going to get it, so it doesn't matter."

"And as I stated, we're starting a new story with the season two team, as well as continuing this one."

"See ya!" Shouted Shiny, shutting off the camera.


End file.
